Jumping The Broom
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Whatever happened to the one-knee, romantic proposals that used to commence an engagement? Well, Spencer Reid was born. That's what happened. Rated M. Spemily.


"I will find out who this girl is if I lose my last breath!" Garcia hisses.

JJ smiles."Garcia, how do you even know it's a girl?"

"Garcia has senses, JJ," Prentiss says cautiously. I wouldn't doubt her."

Penelope smirks arrogantly, and pulls up Morgan's texts."Ah, having all-access is pretty awesome...all he's been doing is looking at his phone! But my lovely system will help me!"

"Even though this isn't what it's for. I'm not really interested..." Prentiss shrugs.

"Oh, really? Even if there is a recent text from your boyfriend?" PG snickers.

Emily whips her head around."What is Spencer texting Morgan for?!"

"'She won't even see it coming. Emily is going to jump out of her skin.'" Garcia quotes.

"W-what?!" Prentiss' lips part.

"Oh, here comes my hot chocolate. 'Why would she get so excited about a ring? You do mean one of those dinosaur ones you get from the machine in Shoppers, right? Or, let me guess, Star Wars?'"

Prentiss licks her lips."What is he getting me a ring for...?"

Garcia and JJ whip their heads towards the brunette.

"What? Is there something I'm missing?"

"Duh!" JJ squeals."He wants to marry you!"

Garcia hushes her friend."Hold on, Jayje! Spencer just sent a message! 'No, Derek, an engagement ring. I really want to be with her forever.' OMG! That is so beautiful!"

Prentiss says, in awe,"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Spencer said that? Are you sure?! I mean, we've never even talked about it!"

"You sorta did," JJ snickers."Remember? You guys said you'll be with each other 'forever'. Sounds an awful lot like the big M."

"And," Garcia adds,"that necklace." She points to the heart on the chain around Emily's neck.

"It's a locket," Prentiss corrects.

"Whatever!" JJ scoffs."Point is, both of you wear it everyday. When's the last time you've taken it off?"

"I dunno." Prentiss shrugs."I can't remember."

"When's the last time you've seen him without his?" JJ says, already knowing the answer.

"He's never taken his off. And now that it's been thought about, I haven't either..."

Garcia pauses."Well...what's inside it anyway?"

Prentiss blushes."Paper."

JJ narrows her eyes."Paper?"

"Yes. Paper."

JJ and Garcia look at Emily, then each other. JJ lunges for the locket around Prentiss' neck, and almost rips it off.

"Wait!" Prentiss cries out."Don't take it off! Just...open it while it's on!"

JJ smiles."Okay, Em." JJ clicks the heart-shaped locket open, noticing a folded piece of paper. JJ takes it out and unfolds it, eyebrows furrowed.

Garcia says excitedly,"Lemme see! JJ, lemme see!"

JJ murmurs,"It's a letter."

"Well? Are you going to read it?" Prentiss smirks.

JJ clears her throat.

_Dear __my one true love, __my best friend,__ Emily,_

_It seems likes it's been an eternity, yet it's only been a year. Weird, huh? I can't seem to think of an idiom for that. Time flies fits the situation, no?_

_Okay, I'm stalling, honestly. I don't find this as easy as you do. I can only imagine what you've written in your letter. By the way, the things I imagined sounded way better than this..._

_So, I guess I should just say how I feel, or whatever. It's not easy. What can you say about a feeling that you've never felt before, and you're sure nobody else has felt? It's weird._

_Maybe I'll bring up some good memories. Remember our first night together? Well, I do. Of course. It was so...timid. It was like we were learning each other's bodies, tasting, remembering. Man, those love bites you gave me were a doozy. The noises you made beneath me were what pushed me over the edge, what made me expose myself to you more than I could to anyone else. You whimpered my name, held me tighter, whispered in my ear and told me how this would be forever, we would be forever, it would always be like this._

_Do you remember what you told me, sweetie? Do you remember, after we finished? You said that you didn't feel this with anybody else. I haven't either, Emily. It's just between you and me, our secret. _

_I've never understood that first night, and I probably never will. I don't understand how there could possibly be someone so beautiful, so graceful, almost like a goddess on Earth. And the thing that is most confusing?_

_She loves me._

_SHE loves me._

_She loves ME._

_So freaky, right? Never would've imagined._

_Emily, I haven't said this yet, which is weird, considering this whole letter is like, worship. I love you. So much that it hurts._

_Like, literally. Sometimes I think so hard about how you'll dump me, that my brain starts to hurt. Then there are other thoughts, the ones that creep up on me while I see you at work. Tasting you, smelling the sensual scent of your (or my) favorite perfume, weaving my hands through your mussed hair after we've made love time and time again, your lips wrapped around my_

"Okay, wait, wait, wait. Is this whole letter porn?" Garcia shrieks."Like, it was lovey-dovey at first, then, erm...yeah."

Prentiss bites her lip."Skip three paragraphs."

"'Slipping into your wet caves, stretching you until you scream'...'lapping up your juices, relishing the taste'...oh, jeez, not gonna lie, Em. That is seriously, honestly, literally hot. Can I have a copy of this?" JJ shakes her head in disbelief.

"No!" Prentiss blushes."Okay, we're finished."

Before Prentiss snatches away the paper, JJ reads one last line."'Feeling your womanhood squeeze my shaft is like the highest nirvana'. Will never says that! What the hell am I missing?!"

Prentiss hisses,"Okay, guys. Enough. Back to the subject at hand."

Garcia clears her throat."Well, based off of the latest messages between Morgan and Reid while you guys were, er, getting off, Reid is planning to propose...but...he's scared. Morgan called him a pussy..."

Prentiss' jaw drops."So now what?!"

"Well, we wait!" JJ laughs."And we wait."

Suddenly, JJ's phone rings. She smiles and excuses herself.

Prentiss sighs."How can I wait that long? This might take years!"

Garcia giggles."Honey, JJ is full of poo! You don't have to wait! It's simple...give him the fuck of his life! Of course, his big genius brain will think,'Wow! I better pop the question if I want this every day for the rest of my life!'"

Prentiss bites her lip nervously."I don't know. Will that work?"

"If it doesn't, at least you'll get off."

Prentiss ponders that."Good point! Everybody wins!"

Garcia smirks.

This was gonna be entertaining.

xXxXx

"Jeez, Em. That was fucking amazing." Reid pants, making his lover smirk.

"Mm, you know I love making you feel good, baby," Prentiss laughs breathlessly, licking her lips for emphasis. She moves up and kisses him deeply, and he could taste his come on her mouth.

"So sexy, baby," Reid squeezes her thigh.

_Yeah, sexy, whatever. Pull out the fucking ring!_

"We better get to sleep, though..." Reid sighs softly."As much as I don't want to go to work..."

_What? What?!_

"Yeah, me neither," Prentiss says, teeth clenched.

Spencer laughs."Good night, baby. Bet my two front teeth I'll return the favor when we get home...or even before if you're lucky."

"Wait! Are you sure, um, that's it? You're not forgetting anything?"

Reid puts his hand to his chin, then snaps his fingers."Riiiiiiiight!"

Prentiss perks up.

"I need to set my alarm! Thanks! We both woulda been fired." Reid grabs his clock, all the while unknowingly under Prentiss' glare.

_You sick, twisted son of a whore._

xXxXx

"It didn't work!" Prentiss screeches."I swear to God if he doesn't..."

Garcia shakes her head rapidly and mouths "he's coming".

Prentiss clears her throat, giving herself a mental pat on the back for wearing that v-neck that showed cleavage. Garcia pulls air down, and Prentiss mimics with her shirt, just as Reid approaches her.

"Good morning, Emily," he smiles."Can I steal you for a sec?"

Prentiss nods and stands, walking with him to a spot away from the desks. Was he going to propose to her at work?

"I just wanted to say, ah...thank you. For last night. Especially since we, um, didn't do anything else."

Before she could slap him and push him on one knee, she automatically says,"Spencer, don't thank me. Like I said last night, seeing you like that is enough to please me."

Reid chuckles."Right, right."

"Don't sweat it," Prentiss smiles, grabbing his hands and getting on tip-toe to reach his delicious lips; she didn't linger, staying in the reality that was work.

"I love you," Reid mumbles, squeezing her hands.

"I love you too."

"And...I hope you're wearing that shirt for me," he whispers in her ear.

"Only you, honey. Besides, you've seen this drag before." Prentiss smirks, taking his hand. Her locket rested in between her breasts, and when she brings his hand to her chest, he immediately grabs it. He smiles and runs his thumb over it, then gently releases it.

"Well, I usually don't pay attention because I'm tearing it off. In fact...this particular one, I replaced, didn't I?"

Prentiss chuckles."This and several pairs of panties."

"Riiiight, it's coming back to me now," Reid licks his lips, catching her gaze. She tries to look away, but she couldn't, his deep chocolate eyes had her, as if she was hypnotized. She felt like she couldn't move any part of her, but she manages to speak.

"That 'fuck me' look is just..." Prentiss whispers.

"Mm..." Reid walks towards her. She automatically backs up, but hits the wall.

"Spence...?"

"I want you, now," he growls.

Prentiss gasps."Spence..."

"Everybody is on lunch break. Garcia was on her computer when we left. Right here."

Prentiss gulps and looks around. They were in the hallway!"Supply closet." She jerks her head towards the closet, and Reid opens the door and pushes her in, closing the door.

He shoves her against the wall, making several cleaning supplies fall off of the shelf. He shoves his knee between her legs, pinning her arms above her. She gasps.

"S-Spencer!" The friction of his knee felt good on her crotch, and she starts to push back, nearly humping him.

"Yeah, baby, I know you want it, hm?"

"Y-yes..." She pants."So...fucking...hot...God!"

"Aw, yeah, baby, mm-hmm," he growls."I'm gonna make you come, babe."

She tilts her head back, exposing her throat to him. Reid's almost animalistic manner drove her wild, and she could feel her panties getting soaked. She whimpers in pleasure as she rides his leg, desperately trying to reach her peak.

The next thing she knew, her shirt was in shreds on the floor."Spencer!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I just had to...I'll replace it and give you my jacket, hm?" Reid says breathlessly, unclasping her bra in the front. He bites into the soft flesh, then sucks eagerly, soothing the burn. Next, he grabs ahold of her erect nipple, sucking hard.

"Fuck!" She curses, shifting against his grasp. He releases her hands and, together, they get her trousers off without any casualties. Reid kneels in front of her, licking her through her silk panties."Jesus Christ, baby!"

"Mm, you like that?" He snickers. He tugs them down and drags his tongue through her wetness. He eagerly sucks her clit, lapping up her juices.

"Oh-oh, oh, oh!" She squeals. Her knees buckle, but Reid catches her, and wraps her legs around his neck.

Prentiss, no doubt, was in love with Reid, and she wouldn't care if he didn't know which hole to stick it in; that didn't matter. He was her soulmate.

But hey, if he is a sexual God and makes women fall to their knees, that's fine too. Prentiss does a half smile as he goes to town on her, randomly wondering where this strength came from.

But then again...

Who cares?

xXxXx

Garcia turns around in her chair, grinning at the arrival of Emily.

"Finally! My cameras saw you two going into the supply closet, but I don't have surveillance in there. What happened? Did he give the ring to you?"

Prentiss shook her head slowly."Nope, but he gave me somethin' else, I tell you."

Garcia's jaw dropped."Did you guys...Emily!"

"Well, hey. It happened. How long was I gone?"

"An hour! And...why are you wearing his jacket?"

"Let me ask you, Pen..." Prentiss leans back in her chair."If you had a guy...who was sexy as all outdoors, had lots to offer, is planning to propose to you, and could make you come three times in an hour...including once where he went nowhere _near _my 'nirvana caves'...would you tell him no?"

"Hell no!"

"Alrighty, then." Prentiss smirks."Well, I gotta go see Jayje real quick."

Garcia gives a nod."I'm really sorry my plan didn't work. Unless you liked sucking his wee wee. Then I'm not sorry."

"Don't worry, Garci. I'm gonna get that proposal."

xXxXx

"Garcia is full of it!" JJ scoffs."Sex won't do it. Well, it will, but...look. You guys are profilers for psychopaths and all that. I'm a profiler of love, and I'll tell you right now...when Spence proposes, he wants it to be romantic, he wants to feel that magnetism between you two. As in, after a nice dinner. Not after he shot his load up your nostrils!"

Prentiss gives a one-shouldered shrug."Well, it didn't really go up my nostrils..."

JJ huffs."You get my drift. Anyway, you need to have a romantic getaway...or something. Then have a nice dinner, a sensual atmosphere...but please don't whisper to him that you're not wearing panties. No, wrong, incorrect! Put the moves on him, but not too hard, y'know? A little touch there, a wandering eye...then, when he can't take anymore, or, er, you can't, take him to bed, and make sweet, sweet love to each other...clutching sheets, pulling hair, whispering each others' name on the brink of ecstasy..." JJ sighs.

"...this sounds lame..." Prentiss shrugs.

"It is _not!_"

"How long have you been planning this speech?"

"A while, so you're going to listen to every single word!"

"Riiiiiiight."

JJ pouts."Anyway, just tell him your feelings, poor out your soul...and for God's sakes, do not make him think you know about the ring!"

Prentiss nods."May I take notes, headmistress of love?"

"Get out of my office..."

"Wait, wait! I dunno how to do romantic! I really do need notes!"

JJ thinks."Oh! Will has a cabin in the woods, the scenery is just amazing! You two are going!"

xXxXx

"Nothing or nobody out here...just me and you..."

Prentiss nods."It is seriously beautiful out here."

"This place?" Reid shrugs."It's pretty."

Prentiss laughs,"Change of words, I see."

"Yeah." Reid leans into Emily on the hammock overlooking the water."This place is pretty."

"But, not seriously beautiful?"

"Nope. That's you," Reid says, letting the words flow so easily; it was like they were made to come out of his mouth. Prentiss blushes without meaning to.

"O-oh. Well..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

Prentiss nods.

"Tell him I want it back," Reid chuckles, seeming just a little bit nervous. He grabs her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and kisses her softly. She moans breathlessly, grabbing his hair. Her tongue pushes against his lips, asking for entrance; he parts his lips, groaning at the taste of her mouth. Prentiss suddenly pulls away, stroking his arm.

"How 'bout we take a dip in the hot tub, honey?" Prentiss purrs.

"You bet," Reid snickers, picking her up bridal-style. She squeals, but immediately starts imagining...

_Till death do us part..._

"Babe?"

Prentiss snaps her head up. She didn't even realize he had set her down. He was down to his boxers. She smiles and takes off her pants and shirt, then climbs in the hot tub with her boyfriend and hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancee.

"Damn, that feels good," Reid sighs."Nice and warm..."

"Like a lot of things near you," Prentiss smirks.

Reid throws his head back when he laughs, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down."You're quick on your feet. Lightning quick." He grabs a bottle of wine from the cooler, pouring two glasses.

"I've learned enough from you, Mr. Reid. You like 'em drunk, huh?"

Reid shakes his head."Ah, Emily. Could never put anything past you." He hands her a glass, smirking.

"Oh, Spencer," Prentiss purrs."Can we just skip the pretext?" She downs the glass, already giggly from the wine they had earlier.

"Don't you know that feeling, where your Christmas presents are under the tree, but it's the twenty-fourth? You don't open them. Then, when it's finally Christmas day, you open them, and it feels ten times better."

Prentiss smirks."Honey, I mean no harm, but you are the most manipulative little bitch I have ever seen."

"Well, what do you want?"

Prentiss moves swiftly to his side of the hot tub."I want...your cock...inside of me."

"Tell me more, _bella._ Tell me what you want, in my ear."

_I want you to propose to me and stop being a pussy!_

Prentiss' lips brushed his ear as she used all of his self control not to scream "where is it you stupid bastard?!"

"I want you to stretch me, take me." Prentiss trails her lips down his ear lobe."Right here..."

"Mmm...I'm so hard, Em," Reid growls. He shifts so that his member touched her."You see what you do to me?"

"Fuck, babe, I want to ride you so hard...I need to come, Spence, make me come!"

And before she could say another word, Spencer had her on the bed, kissing every part of her body.

"So beautiful, Emily, you're so amazing, so beautiful," he says breathlessly, planting kisses all over her.

Prentiss flushes red."Oh, Spencer..."

"I'm gonna make you come, Em, over and over until you can't take anymore," Reid whispers. He pulls her panties off, making her whimper in anticipation. Her breath hitches as her juices cover the bed."Nice and wet for me, Emily."

A shiver runs down her spine. Reid strips her of her bra and licks her nipple slowly, just grazing it. He cups her arousal with his hand. This drives Prentiss crazy, and she babbles helplessly."Ohhhh God, fuck me, j'en ai besoin si mal, I need you! Spencer, me faire sentir si bon, ohhhhh mon Dieu!" She bucks desperately against his hand.

"Hold on, Emily, slow down," Reid laughs.

"Spencer, I can't!" She groans. Reid slips two fingers inside of her, then curves them to hit her g-spot. She explodes shamelessly all over his hands, her come soaking the sheets and his hand."Oh!" She grabs on to him, gyrating against him as she comes down from her high."Oh...fuck, Spencer...so sexy babe."

Reid smiles."I love you."

"Mmm...I wanna suck your cock," Prentiss purrs, pulling his boxers off.

"Em-!"

Prentiss pouts her lips to the head of his shaft, kissing it and slickening it with her saliva. She licks his precum hungrily, letting it rest on her tongue."You taste so fucking good, Spence...mmm."

Reid growls."Damn it!"

"Want me to take you deep in my mouth, babe?" Prentiss moans, licking the cum dripping off of the side of his member.

"Yes, yes, God, yes!"

Prentiss licks him one more time, and takes him deep in her throat. Reid looks on in amazement. If he was performing such an action, he was sure he would gag, but she moans into him, her doe-like eyes gazing up at him. She sucks him, then pulls her mouth off of him, taking a quick breath and going back down. She knew she was probably only at this cabin so he would propose, but God, it felt so good when he came in the back of her throat, and she swallowed all of it, watching his reaction intently. His eyes were shut tight, and he groaned her name in ecstasy.

"Jesus, Em, God," he mumbled."That was fuckin' amazing."

Prentiss, breathing as hard as he was, moves up the bed and kisses him hard, his hot mouth invading hers. They could taste one another, and kissed ferociously, their arousal fueling them into passionate kisses. He flips them over quickly.

"Fuck me," she whispers in between kisses, going to bite his neck."Fuck me hard, right now!"

The underside of Reid's cock rubs against her clit, hot and heavy, and the next thing she knew, he was driving into her with abandon.

"So hot and tight, Em so fucking tight," he breathed on her neck as he thrust into her."Wrap your legs around me, babe."

Prentiss does as she's told, and Reid puts his hands under her thighs, lifting her slightly so he could reach her g-spot."Ohhh fuckkkk!"

"I'm gonna make you cum, baby, just hold on to me," he whispers.

"Oh, Spence, unnh, mmmm," she groans."Pleasseee."

She gyrates against him, their hips moving in perfect sync with each other. She starts to tighten around him, and he gasps at the friction. Prentiss felt...she felt like they were one, one body. Every move she made, he had a response to it, he twitched, his breath hitches. Every move she made, electric shocks, just running through her body...

"Spencer..._Spencer!_"

xXxXx

"I made him come twelve times over two days, we did it in the pool, by the fire, on the bed, in the shower, on the hammock...Jesus, guys, I don't know what to do!" Prentiss used all of her self-control as not to start screaming "Why?! _Why?!_" in the middle of the mall.

Garcia pouts."He's gonna come around. He's scaaaaared! It's only natural for him to get cold feet."

"Well," JJ shrugs,"if he doesn't hurry up, they're gonna freeze off."

Garcia suggests,"Let's go look in Tiffany and Co. and see what kind of ring he might've got you!"

Prentiss grumbles,"How the fuck should we know?"

"We'll imagine that he got a good one." JJ squeals. JJ peeps into the window of the jewelry store, and sees a sparkling ring sitting on the counter, a box open next to it. The ring seemed slightly too small for the box, but JJ was still gazing at it."Ohhhhh, look at that one!" A slender man walks over to it, his hair touching his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'd like to return this ring," the man says. JJ raises an eyebrow.

The man clears his throat, saying,"I don't have a use for it."

Then, when JJ squints, and squints, she notices...

"Oh, my God. Emily...that's Spencer."

xXxXx

"Don't touch me," Prentiss mumbles. Spencer backs up, knowing she was irritated for some reason.

"Sorry. I just thought you would want to cuddle or something, I noticed you've been having a hard time lately..."

"I don't and I haven't." Prentiss faces the wall, away from him.

Reid clears his throat."I know that case was hard for you, the one we had the other-"

"I think we need to talk." Prentiss says, sternly.

"Oh? About?" Reid leans back on his elbows on the couch.

"About...us," Prentiss says, as her heart constricted. This was what he wanted, she reminded herself. He returned that ring."I think we should see other people."

Reid's lips part. How could she say that to him? After so long, how could she?"You mean, just...taking a break, right?"

Prentiss shakes her head."I just don't think we're gonna work out, Reid." She had to call him Reid now.

"I...why? What did I do? I promise, Emily, whatever I did, I'll fix it! Whatever I did, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he says. God, he was putting on a good show, and it almost made her want to take everything back.

"I think this is best for both of us, Spencer, and I...I can't say I'm sorry."

Reid stands up, tears welling in his eyes."Speak for yourself, Emily! I thought...we would be together forever. I thought that..."

"No, you didn't!" Prentiss shouts."You didn't think that! And stop saying that! You probably hate me as much as I hate you!"

_Oh God, oh no, oh no, why did I say that?_ Prentiss thinks, hands shaking. That was the worst possible thing she could've said. It didn't matter if he returned the ring or if he did hate her, but why would she say that she hated him?

"Wow. I guess I was stupid to think you liked me all this time," his voice cracked.

"I guess you were." Prentiss says, bitterly.

At that, Reid leaves, throwing her one last glance.

xXxXx

_Dear Spencer,_

_God, I hope you're having a hard time writing this like I am. How the hell am I supposed to write this letter? I sort of wanted to fill the page, but I don't know what to say. I do hope you're having a hard time to make me feel better, but as gifted as you are with words, you're probably not._

_A lot of people just see you as "gifted with words" or "smarts" or whatever. I did, too. But then, I got to know you, and I realized that you can love unconditionally, like some people can't. Like I couldn't, before I met you. You've taught me so much, and not just random shit that'll make me lose my appetite. You taught me how to really love somebody. _

_I guess it was gradual, me falling in love with you. I didn't know what it was on the spot. I just met you, and when you shook my hand, I imagined your hands in other places, and then it was sort of just sexual (is that bad? I think it is, kinda. Just meeting someone and wanting to have sex with them and then falling in love with them. Yeah, that's dumb, I know. Kill me). Every time I saw you, I would get so hot and bothered, and I always thought of just jumping your bones, of those elegant, slender, and (now that I know) talented hands making me orgasm over and over again (they do). And I had it bad. I imagined us everywhere. The jet, the bullpen, the conference room, me bent over your desk. (And, as a side note, we did complete that list. That's good.)_

_Then it was more than that. It just happened. I still don't understand it. One minute we were talking about a case and hypochondria, the next we were getting milkshakes, and the next, you were kissing me. Or I was kissing you. Or both. Even after we had slept together, I guess I was still just thinking "wow, that was great sex, now time to pretend it never happened". But I couldn't, because it wasn't just "great sex", it was the way you held me and how soft your touch was, and what I felt for you. I didn't know what to feel, so I just...felt._

_Sometimes I had to make myself sad when I was with you, just a bit, so that I wouldn't jump too fast. Like, thinking, "Damn, I really almost failed the third grade!" And knowing I could fail with you, too, because you probably didn't love me as much as I loved you. But, no, here we are. I didn't think I would love somebody so much, and I do. I didn't think I could care so much, and I do. And, hell, I'll throw it in there, I didn't think I could orgasm three times in one night, and...yeah, you know._

_Well, I honestly don't know what else to say, except I love you, and...well, that's it._

_Sincerely,_

_Emily. I really don't know who else would send you something like this. If somebody does, give me her name and address so she'll accidentally fall down a flight of stairs._

"Lies, lies." Reid whispers."You never loved me!"

The ring lie in his hand, and he imagined it on her finger. It was all his fault! He had accidentally taken the empty ring box! Even if he did, he still could have bought it back sooner, and proposed, and maybe she wouldn't have left! Tears welled up in his eyes.

He was angry, and now he was sad. What now, he thought. What now? She was his world.

He was sad, then he was jealous. What kind of hunk or whatever had swept her off her feet?! And what was so great about him?!

He was jealous, next he was guilty. How dare he say something like that of her? She was like a goddess! It was his fault! He couldn't meet the standards of a mole rat and he should've let her go as soon as he got her. He knew she deserved better.

He was guilty, and next he was a combination of all four.

_Was it Morgan? I bet it was! What does he have that I don't? Sure isn't smarts! But...he looks so much better than me. Then again, what am I even talking about?! It's not her fault that she doesn't..._

Reid paused. He had never thought of it. She did say that she hated him, but his mind completed his thought without his permission.

_It's not her fault that she doesn't love me._

Spencer's teeth ground against each other. She can't love him. She said she hated him!

But isn't that a good excuse to call her? Just to ask?

His brain didn't think, his heart didn't beat. He was alive without actually breathing. He picks up his phone and presses the speed dial for Emily.

It rang once.

It rang twice.

It rang three times.

"Hello?"

Reid gulps. He couldn't cry. He couldn't make her think that he was weeping over her."I have one question. Then I'll never talk to you again unless it's for work."

Prentiss was silent."What is it?" She says finally.

"Do you love me?" He tried to keep his voice solid. Solid, cold, and hard.

Meanwhile, Prentiss, on the other line, picked up his "hard" tone. _I guess he wants to throw it in my face now._

But he would pick up her lie, so she says,"Yes. Yeah, I do."

"Alright." He said, his voice cracking. What now? He didn't know what to say after that. He hadn't planned it.

"Do you love _me_?" Prentiss whispers meekly.

"I'd die for you, Emily," he says, and by now, he was sobbing."I would! I'd take a bullet, two, all the bullets in the world! Even if you do hate me!"

"Then why didn't you propose?! Why did you take the ring back?! You obviously took it back because..." She chokes on her tears for a second, straining to speak."...because you don't want me anymore."

Reid could hear the crickets chirping in her background. That's how quiet she was, he was. He eventually speaks, softly,"Emily, is that what this is all about?"

"Y-yes," she says. Then she felt dumb and didn't even know why.

Then she did."Princess, I took the box back because once I got home, I realized that the box was empty! Please don't cry."

Prentiss sniffles slightly. Reid hated to see people cry, mostly because he was awkward and didn't know what to do, but when he heard or saw her cry, he began to ache inside. He wanted to sucker punch whoever made them cry, make them pay. Even if, which it never was, it was him.

When she didn't speak, he continues."Do I want to know how you even knew I was proposing?"

"I...I don't think you do," she says slowly.

"I'll see Garcia tomorrow." He chuckles.

"Wait, so...are we engaged?"

Reid's lower lip sticks out as he thinks."I...okay, this is a lot harder than it sounds, but I want you to try and forget that you ever knew about that ring."

"Okay," she says confidently.

"So, I wanted to talk to you..." Reid starts. Prentiss' heart races.

"About what?"

"About taking Garcia's equipment...for life."


End file.
